This invention is concerned with the solidification of molten sulphur, and in particular the pelletizing of sulphur. Natural sulphur is usually extracted by techniques which result in large quantities of molten sulphur. It is desirable for packaging and transportation that the sulphur should be in an easily manageable solid form. Pellets are a particularly attractive solid form if the generation of hazardous fines can be avoided both during pelletization and subsequent handling. It is also desirable for sulphur obtained in other solid forms, for example powders or slurries resulting from desulphurization process and bulk solid sulphur in sulphur "vats," to be converted to pellets for further handling. It is particularly important that the sulphur pellets should have sufficient mechanical strength to withstand transportation and mechanical handling.